


Invisibles

by Pampelune



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Blackmail, Happy Ending, Harassment, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mystery, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Slow Build, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Quel lien tisser entre le suicide d'un agent du FBI et le harcèlement que subit Philippe Zimmerman ? Ron Stallworth aimerait dire "aucun", mais les faits ne lui donnent pas raison, et pour mener à bien cette enquête, Ron s'apprête à remettre en cause ses principes et la nature de sa relation avec Flip.





	1. Le mort de Palmer Park

Si Flip avait travaillé ce soir là, l’enquête de Palmer Park aurait pris une toute autre allure, mais Flip n’était pas de service et ce fut Ron qui, décrochant le combiné, apprit qu’il passerait une nuit blanche.

« J’ai trouvé un cadavre à l’est de Palmer Park.

— Êtes-vous sûre qu’il est bien mort ?

— Pour sûr que je suis sûre ! Il a un deuxième trou de balle dans la caboche ! » 

Il était trop tôt pour affirmer qu’il s’agissait de s’agissait pas d’un canular. Le chef Bridges envoya les officiers Stallworth et Walker sur place à bord d’un véhicule banalisé pour s’assurer de la véracité des faits.

Palmer Park n’était qu’une vaste réserve au milieu de la ville. De nuit, les camés et les jouvenceaux en mal d’amour venaient y monter en croupe. La police faisaient des rondes pour dissuader les exhibitionnistes de décrasser leur gland en public et parfois, en cueillaient certains qui avaient besoin d’une bonne douche froide, mais globalement, les crimes n’y étaient pas plus importants qu’ailleurs. Walker affirmait qu’on trouvait régulièrement des corps au nez plein de poudre. Rien qui ne mérite qu’on s’interroge sur la manière dont ils s’étaient eux-mêmes envoyés au ciel. Ces incidents étaient rarement signalés avant le levé du jour, quand le soleil mettait en lumière le corps décharné à la vue d’un promeneur de passage.

Ron n’avait encore jamais vu de macabé. Colorado Springs ne lui avait pas fait l’honneur de cette démonstration qu’il anticipait avec une once de curiosité et beaucoup d’appréhension. Il espérait pour ce pauvre homme qu’il s’agisse d’une farce autant qu’il souhaitait, par fascination morbide, regarder la mort dans les yeux.

«  Moi, j’ai toujours eu peur qu’un de nos gars se retrouve un jour le ventre à l’air dans un fossé. Les flics ont assez d’ennemis pour que ça arrive à l’un d’entre nous un jour. » Avoua Walker.

Ron opina. Ce ne serait pas pour ce soir : il ne manquait presque personne au poste ce soir là, exception faite de Flip, mais l’idée que son coéquipier puisse être retrouvé zingué sous un cèdre à foutre, non loin des ébats d’une pute, lui donnait une gerbe à lui faire dégobiller ses tripes. Flip était son chouchou. La dévotion qu’il avait placé dans leur enquête sur le klan et les dangers qu’il avait pris pour mener à bien la mission d’une bleuesaille valait aux yeux de Ron une reconnaissance éternelle. Il appréciait son flegme et espérait bien ne jamais avoir à lorgner sur le bas-côté en attendant de trouver son Flip plus froid que froid.

La voiture s’arrêta à deux kilomètres de l’entrée est. Les températures étaient clémentes et le ciel, dégagé, laissait entrevoir une lune pleine et blanche qui éclairait les ombres du parc avec assez de lumière pour faire rougir de honte un lampadaire. Ron et Walker sortirent pour aller à la rencontre d’une femme maquillée à la truelle. Elle serrait contre elle un boa comme pour se tenir chaud tout en s’éventant avec ses plumes. Elle n’apparaissait pas ravie d’avoir affaire aux flics, mais il fallait s’estimer heureux qu’elle ne soit pas partie après son appel.

« Z’en avez mis du temps ! J’aurais eu le temps de faire trois fois le tour du parc en vous attendant. »

Peut-être pas, mais le fait qu’après être retournée en ville pour prévenir la police, elle ait eu le temps de retourner sur les lieux avant leur arrivée en disait long sur ses capacités olympiques. Les talons-échasses qui lui servaient de chaussures ne rendaient cet exploit que plus admirable, mais elle n’en suait pas moins à grosse gouttes et sans doute n’avait-elle pas attendu aussi longtemps qu’elle le prétendait.

« Où est le corps ? »

Elle pointa du doigt les buissons et Ron fut le premier à s’avancer dans cette direction. Deux pieds, dont l’un déchaussé, dépassait de la verdure. Il n’y avait pas de doute à avoir sur l’état du type qui se trouvait pas : sa peau laiteuse avait pris des teintes grisâtres ; la chair encore tiède indiquait qu’il était mort, même si ce n’était que depuis quelques heures, quant au trou qui lui traversait le crâne de part en part, il ne s’échappait plus la moindre goutte de sang, mais un sillon séché sur sa tempe laissait entendre que les buissons d’aubépines s’étaient abreuvés de quelques litres d’hémoglobine. Les fruits en pousseraient d’autant plus rouges.

Les bras de l’homme reposaient mollement de chaque côté de son corps, et l’une de ses mains tenait encore un revolver, petit calibre, mais assez puissant pour lui exploser la tête si nécéssaire.

«  Suicide. » Déclara Walker. Puis il retourna auprès de la prostituée pour lui demander quelques détails.

Ron était resté près du corps. Il s’étonnait que cet homme soit venu mourir dans un tel lieu : il avait les cheveux gominés, le menton rasé de près et les ongles propres. Ses vêtements, d’assez bonne facture, ne ressemblaient pas ceux des loubards qui arpentaient les bois. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait motiver un bourgeois à se suicider dans un coin pareil ?

Ron fouilla dans sa poche de manteau et en sortit un porte-feuille. Aucun billet ; juste de la petite monnaie. Sa carte d’identité montrait un beau jeune homme du nom de Gerome Griffin, et bien qu’ayant pris quelques années depuis, il restait facilement reconnaissable.  
Le reste n’était que petits papiers déchirés sur lesquels étaient griffonnés à la va-vite des numéros de téléphone, des cartes de visites et une invitation à un bar privé à moins de vingt minutes de route.

« Ron ? On attend les gars de la morgue et on remballe.

— Quoi ? C’est tout ?

— J’ai inspecté le périmètre : il n’y a rien qui permette de conclure qu’il s’agit d’autre chose que d’un suicide. Tu vois ces marques de brûlure sur sa tempe ? Ca veut dire qu’il a posé le canon contre sa tête avant de tirer. Un tireur l’aurait fait à distance. La crim’ va procéder à une étude de terrain, faire une autopsie en cas de doute, mais dans tous les cas, ça ne nous concerne plus. »

Ron restait dubitatif. Ce bar du Boulevard North l’intriguait et il avait l’impression que cette affaire était plus complexe qu’elle n’y paraissait. Walker regarda son équipier débattre en lui-même et il lui prit la carte des mains.

« Allez. Un petit détour ne nous fera pas de mal. »

Les renforts sur place, Ron et Walker repartirent en laissant à leur collègue le soin de prendre le corps et la déposition du témoin. La nuit entamait son troisième quart d’heure lorsqu’ils atteignirent le North Academy Boulevard et s’engagèrent dans les ruelles adjacents à l’avenue. La lumière y était plus ténue. On avait du tourner plus d’un film d’épouvante à grand coup de hou-hou-fais-moi-peur dans ce genre de quartier où la pénombre empestait les confidences et les magouilles, mais même à cette heure les trottoirs étaient bien fréquentés et la bonne humeur noyait les suspicions.

La voiture s’arrêta devant l’enseigne de la Lanterne Rouge. Walker grogna.

« Tu as peut-être raison, Ron. Un nom pareil, ça empeste les bolchéviques. »

Ron sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée, invitation en main. Il avait oublié de la remettre à sa place et présageait un sermon magistral de la part du chef Bridges, mais en l’attente, il pouvait bien tirer parti de son étourderie.

Il n’eut pas à montrer sa carte : personne ne gardait la porte et il entra sans un hic. Il fut frappé de constater en entrant que les afro-américains et les blancs se mélangeaient sans une once d’inquiétude ou de méfiance. Bien que rien de l’interdise, Ron n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir un jour fréquenté un établissement semblable. L’apartheid, faute de restée inscrite dans la loi, n’avait quitté l’esprit de personne.

Les hommes vidaient leurs verres sous la lumière tamisée des néons, attablés contre les murs, fuyant dans l’obscurité comme des cloportes craignant d’être vus. Une vague d’agitation et de rires tonitruants au fond du bar détourna l’attention de Ron. Un groupe, tout vêtu de blouson de cuir - des motards sans doute - s’amusait autour d’un jeu de fléchettes et descendaient leurs bouteilles à grandes goulées. Il n’était pas question de les déranger, au risque d’échauffer quelques susceptibilités ivres. Ron s’assit au comptoir, s’efforçant de paraitre à son aise et aussi peu suspect que possible. Ce n’était visiblement pas une réussite, mais le barman ne paraissait pas inquiet ni méfiant. Souriant de sa gaucherie, il se hâta de servir ses clients et apporta une bière à son nouvel arrivant.

« Offert par la maison. Vous êtes nouveau, ici ?

— On ne peut rien vous cacher.

— On a parfois du sang neuf qui arrive en ville, mais la plupart sont trop intimidés pour venir s’incruster dans un bar privé. Faites comme chez vous. »

Ça ne ressemblait pas au _Kwik In_ , loin de là. À vrai dire, personne ne semblait faire quelque chose d’illégal dans ce bar, mais Ron ne pouvait se débarrasser d’une étrange sensation.

« Au fait, par curiosité, qui vous a recommandé à nous ? Reprit le barman sur le ton de la conversation.

— Une vieille connaissance, affirma Ron, jouant le tout pour le tout. Gérome Griffin.

— Geronimo ? »

Un homme assit à sa gauche, blanc, assez petit, l’oeil rieur et le sourire malicieux, posa son verre et s’accouda au comptoir.

« Will Turner. Dit-il en tendant la main, mais tout le monde m’appelle Pips.

— Ron… Ron Zimmerman. Bégaya Ron en se reprenant à temps pour ne pas donner son vrai nom.

— Alors, comme ça, t’es une conquête de Geronimo ?

— Une conquête ?

— Fais pas l’innocent, mon mignon. C’est presque un légende, notre Gero. Tiens : pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il a amené Ben Hartman dans une chambre d’hôtel, et on en a entendu des vertes et des pas mures sur leurs parties de galopade. Y’a pas à dire, les vrais texans, ils ont l’air du rodéo dans les veines ! Celui qu’a dit qu’l’équitation c’est du sport s’y est pas trompé, mais avec Gérome, c’est mis en art. Ben a du se cramponner à la mâture de son pieu pour ne pas finir en emporté par la tempête ! C’est que c’est un sauvage, Géro, sous son costume de monsieur-propre ! Les clients de l’hôtels se sont demandés s’ils n’étaient pas en train de se faire bombarder par un avion de ligne cosaque ! La chambre, c’était Verdun et le débarquement de Normandie tout en un ! Une charge éléphantesque avait retourné la pièce. Le mobilier en morceaux, le lit baladinquiné, les draps en friche, et les chaises presque rompues sous leur propres pieds. On se serait cru sur les ruines de Pompéi encore chaude de cendre. J’ose pas imaginer l’état du cul de Ben après la coulée de lave… La patronne était à la porte à tout écouter : la pauvre vieille, avec ses cinq ex-maris, n’avait jamais entendu un ramdam pareil . D’admiration, et malgré la répulsion qu’elle a pour les invertis, elle leur a remboursé la nuit ! Cela dit, si tu es une connaissance de Gerome, je ne t’apprends rien. »

Pips lui en avait assez appris pour lui donner des rougeurs de vierges folles jusqu’au mois prochain et un hoquet diabolique ne le quittait plus depuis qu’il avait avalé sa bière de travers, quelque part entre la métaphore équestre et guerrière. Maintenant qu’il regardait plus attentivement autour de lui, il se rendait bien compte que les clients du bar soignaient une proximité trop intime pour être amicale.

« J’espérais le retrouver ici mais je crois que j’ai raté ma chance. Répondit Ron en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son visage se décomposer.

— Tu ne trouveras peut-être pas un amant de ce calibre ici mais il y a des pointures tout à fait respectables… »

Ron sentait une bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête et lui donner des vertiges. Il se sentait comme une souris prise dans un piège à rat et n’avait plus qu’une envie, se carapater en vitesse.

«  Pas ce soir. J’ai d’autres plans, mais je repasserai à l’occasion.

— Très bien mon frère. Si je croise Geronimo, je lui passerai le bonjour de ta part. »

Ron sortit du bar un peu plus précipitamment que prévu et poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu’en entrant dans sa voiture, Walker l’accueillit avec un sourire goguenard.

« Alors, on avait envie d’une petit turlutte avec un homme barbu ?

— T’es con, Walker ! Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que j’entrais dans un bar à pédé ?

— C’était bien plus drôle de te voir revenir au pas de course et la queue entre les jambes.

— C'est ça, marre toi. J'aurais pu y laisser mon cul.

— Oh ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais trouvé ça instructif. Blague à part, notre sac de viande devait mener sa petite enquête sur les invertis locaux. Va savoir ce que le bureau fédéral voulait trouver là bas. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Quelle enquête ?

— Pendant ton absence, j’ai eu des nouvelles par les ondes de police. Notre homme travaillait pour le FBI.

— Eh bien, ça m’étonnerais qu’il était à la Lanterne Rouge pour affaire. J’ai eu droit à une description des plus hyperboliques de ses relations sexuelles avec un certain Ben. »

Walker perdit son sourire. Sa bonne humeur avait laissé place à un silence écrasant. Ce simple suicide avait des relents d’affaire sordide, bien qu’ils ne sachent pas encore en quoi. Ils repartirent au poste sans échanger un mot, pensifs et inquiets. Ce n’était pas la dernière fois qu’ils devaient entendre parler de Gerome Griffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfic. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et vous aura donné envie de lire la suite.
> 
> Une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai horreur d'écrire des histoires qui se passent dans ce genre de contexte, c'est qu'il faut rendre compte de l'homophobie ambiante pour être un tant soit peu réaliste. Ron est un policier lambda des années 70 aux USA : il n'est pas plus progressiste que ses collègues lorsqu'il est question d'homosexualité. J'espère que ce début de fanfic ne vous aura pas trop dérangé : le cheminement de Ron va l'amener petit à petit à remettre en cause ses a priori. 
> 
> Flip aura été absent du premier chapitre, mais pas d'inquiétude : il sera au rendez-vous dès le prochain.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu : n'oubliez pas de commenter s'il vous plait. C'est un source considérable de motivation pour moi et j'en ai grand besoin.


	2. L'insulte

 

Le lendemain, l’affaire du mort de Palmer Park n’avait pas pris la tournure escomptée. En raison du statut particulier de la victime, la police avait procédé à une autopsie et le FBI lui-même avait enquêté sur les lieux, mais tous les indices corroboraient la thèse du suicide, jusqu’à la lettre testamentaire qu’il avait laissée sur son bureau. La cause était toute trouvée : un inverti ne pouvait qu’avoir des problèmes psychiatriques et le remord qu’il éprouvait à l’égard de ses attirances contre-nature l’avait sans doute poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Bridges s’estimaient heureux que la presse n’aie pas été tenue au courant : si les citoyens découvraient que des dépravés se cachaient parmi les représentants des forces de l’ordre…

Seul Walker demeurait insatisfait, taraudé par un pressentiment de vieux flic, mais il y avait trop à faire pour y penser. Quand au reste de l’équipe, elle était bien assez occupée à charrier Ron.

«  Alors, on a viré sa cutie ?

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

— Je suis sûr que tu aurais pu avoir du succès : il parait que les hommes en uniforme, c’est leur truc.

— C’est aussi celui de ma femme.

— Eh bien j’espère qu’elle n’est pas aussi bien membrée que le type avec qui Ron s’est entretenu cette nuit !

— Dis-nous tout : c’était comment, ta soirée d’intégration à la jaquette ?

— Eh bien, je n’ai pas participé au travaux pratiques, mais d’après ma source…

— Vous en faites, du bruit pour dire qu’il n’est que huit heures quinze… »

Flip, qui venait d’arriver et n’avait rien suivi de l’affaire, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il avait sous les yeux les poches de ceux qui passent leur nuit à brasser des idées noires et l’humeur qui allait avec.

« Tu ne devineras jamais où Ron est allé hier !

— Je sens que je vais l’entendre quoi que j’en dise…

— Dans un bar à pédale ! »

Cette simple mention suffit à provoquer l’hilarité générale. Ron sourit, contrit et repentant, mais Flip n’avait pas l’once d’un rictus sur les lèvres. Il ignora ses collègues et se plongeant dans un dossier qui traînait sur son bureau, sans écouter les détails de la discussion que Ron avait tenue avec Pips.

« Messieurs, si faire l’amour avec un agent du FBI était aussi bien que le prétend ce type, on a raté une occasion ! Déclara Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie. La mort de ce type est une perte pour la gente féminine et l’humanité en général !

— Ah oui ! À l’attention du boudeur, l’interrompit Walker pour s’adresser à Flip qui leur tournait le dos, nous avons retrouvé un corps pendant la nuit.

— Meurtre ? S’enquit l’enquêteur et se pinçant l’arrête du nez entre les doigts.

— Non, suicide. Mais il s’agissait d’un agent fédéral et il semblerait qu’il n’ait pas été très porté sur les femmes de son vivant.

— On a prévenu nos collèges de notre découverte ? S’enquit Ron.

— Non. J’ai aucune sympathie pour les invertis, mais les fédéraux sont capables d’aller faire un tour à _La Lanterne rouge_ et de tout casser. Ça nous fera encore plus de travail, et il faudra les couvrir. Tu nous vois coffrer des agents du FBI ?

— Cacher cette information pourrait être considéré comme de l’obstruction à l’enquête : imaginez que ce Ben Hartmann ait joué un rôle dans son décès ?

— La lettre de suicide fait caution. Pas la peine d’aller remuer la merde. Imagine que Griffin soit marié et ait des gosses. Tu te vois annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme ? »

Ron devait bien admettre que non. Poussant un soupir, il jeta la carte de _La Lanterne rouge_ dans la corbeille et commença à ranger ses affaires : sa garde était finie et il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui.

Le reste du commissariat s’était remis au travail. Flip, en revanche, ne bougeait presque plus. Ron le voyait de dos, mais il devinait à sa manière de se tenir qu’il ne se sentait pas bien. La main devant la bouche, il semblait réfréner une nausée. Soudain, il se précipita aux toilettes, dont il referma la porte avec une extrême véhémence. Leur collègues levèrent les yeux de leurs bureaux, légèrement inquiets.

« Votre discussion a du le débecter. Supposa Walker. Parler de ce genre de chose en dégoutent certains.

— Il va bien à votre avis ?

— Mais oui : laisse lui le temps de s’en remettre. »

Ron n’en était pas si sûr. Il pesa le pour et le contre, puis s’avança prudemment jusqu’aux sanitaires en marchant aussi doucement que possible, comme pour se faire oublier. Il y avait eu assez de rumeur pour cette année sans en déclencher une nouvelle parmi ses collègues…

Lorsque Ron entra enfin, Flip était encore aux toilettes, mais il n’avait pas fermé la porte, et Ron reconnaissait des bruits de déglutitions qui ne laissaient pas de doutes planer sur l’état de santé de son partenaire. Il s’approcha de la cabine et le trouva à genoux sur le sol, vomissant dans la cuvette comme s’il s’apprêtait à cracher tous les organes de son corps.

« Flip !

— Je vais bien. Je vais… »

Un nouveau reflux lui coupa la parole. Compatissant, Ron posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. L’idée que sa discussion soit à l’origine de son mal être lui tordait l’estomac plus que l’odeur d'acide qui lui irritait l’odorat.

« Est-ce que c’est à cause de ce que j’ai dit ?

— Non. J’étais déjà malade hier. Affirma Flip et s’efforçant de donner de la stabilité à sa voix. Aide moi à me relever. »

Il le redressa d’une torsion de bras. Flip tira la chasse et Ron l’épaula jusqu’au lavabo où il se rinça le bouche et se lava le visage. Il avait l’air misérable. Son front dégoulinait de sueur et ses cheveux en étaient brillants. Sa barbe était mal rasée, ses yeux rouges de fatigue… Une lueur fiévreuse brillait au fond de ses pupilles et tout son corps tremblait. Alors que d'ordinaire, il le supplantait d’une tête ou presque, Ron avait désormais l’impression de le dominer même en le regardant que haut.

« Tout va bien ici ? Demanda Walker en poussant timidement la porte.

— Parfaitement. Répondit Flip.

— Flip est malade. Déclara Ron au même moment.

— Flip, rentre chez toi. Ron va te ramener. Je préviens le chef Bridges. » Conclut Walker, comme s’il y avait déjà réfléchit et n’attendait que la confirmation de Ron pour s’en aller voir son supérieur.

Flip ne pouvait pas contester et poussa un soupir de frustration, mais il fut bien obligé de se laisser traîner jusqu’au parking ou Ron le fit asseoir sur le siège passager.

« Tu pourras me guider jusque chez toi ? »

Un hochement de tête pour seule réponse, Ron démarra le moteur et il s’éloignèrent du commissariat.

« J’aurais pu prendre ma voiture.

— Et tu auras dégueulé sur tes chaussures au volant. D’ailleurs, si tu ne te sens toujours pas bien, ne gerbe pas dans la boite à gant : tu peux prendre le sac qui est à tes pieds.»

Flip soupira mais ne dit rien. Les nausées semblaient lui être passées. Ron ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer que, peut-être, sa discussion avec ses collègues en avait été la cause, mais il n’osait pas amener le sujet par crainte de le contrarier plus encore.

Il n’avait pas eu de réaction si excessive lorsqu’il travaillait sous couverture avec le klan. D’où lui serait venue cette subite aversion pour les invertis ? Ron ne comprenaient pas qu’on puisse trouver quoi que ce soit d’attirant chez un homme. Il songeait à Patrice. Il lui en voulait de l’avoir délaissé au nom de sa croisade pour la libération du peuple noir, mais il n’aurait pas pour autant cherché à trouver du réconfort auprès d’un homme. Quelle satisfaction pourrait-il en tirer ? Ni mariage, ni enfants, ni vie commune menée au grand jour… Quelle existence pouvait-on mener dans ces conditions ? À quel prix ?

« Tu devrais pas t’en faire pour ces gens là, Flip. Tu sais, il n’y en a pas beaucoup qui sont prêts à passer la nuit avec un homme pour un peu de plaisir, au regard de tous les problèmes qu’ils encourent s’ils sont pris sur le fait.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ça n’en vaut pas la peine. Quel homme accepterais d’être la risée d’une ville et de risquer sa peau pour un autre homme ?

— Il y a bien des noirs et des blancs qui se marient malgré les préjugés et tous les risques qu’ils encourent. »

Ron jeta un regard en biais sur son passager avant de se concentrer sur la route. Il était impassible, songeur, et ses expressions étaient illisibles. Impossible de savoir ce qu’il pensait, s’il était ironique, en colère ou non. Ron n’en était que plus étonné : il s’était attendu à ce que Flip l’approuve, qu’il soit rassuré par ses paroles, et voilà qu’il allait à contre-sens.

Sa remarque lui échappait totalement. Les couples mixtes et les couples homosexuels ne pouvaient pas être comparés : ça n’avait rien à voir, il en était persuadé, bien qu’il ne bien ne puisse pas expliquer pourquoi.

C’est presque en bégayant qu’il trouva matière à répliquer.

«  Oui, mais ils s’aiment.

— Eh bien, peut-être que ces hommes s’aiment aussi. »

Ron éclata d’un rire nerveux. Flip ne l’imita pas, et les deux hommes n’échangèrent plus un mot du voyage. Au bout de quelques minutes, un léger ronflement s’échappa des lèvres de Flip, dont la tête avait buté contre la vitre et dont les paupières étaient dorénavant closes.

Ron, sans interlocuteur, n’en dialoguait pas moins avec lui-même. Flip avait instillé un doute en lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à l’accepter.

Ce n’est pas de l’amour. Songeait-il. Ca ne peut pas être de l’amour. Sinon…

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait au delà de ce « sinon… », mais étant enfant, on lui avait appris ce qui était juste et bon, et les rapports sexuels entre hommes étaient intolérables à la majeur partie des gens de biens. N’était-ce pas une preuve suffisante ? Flip délirait. C'était la seule explication. La fièvre rendait ses pensées confuses et imprécises. Dans son état naturel, il n’aura jamais eu l’idée de lui répondre une telle chose.

Arrivé devant l’appartement de Flip, Ron secoua son ami, dont la tête retomba mollement sur son épaule. Il parvint à le faire tenir sur ses jambes et le tira le long d'escaliers couverts d’une moquette brunâtre et d’un couloir terriblement sombre. Ron avait espéré qu’un policier aussi expérimenté de Flip ait la chance de s’offrir un meilleur logement que celui qui se tenait devant lui. La porte était couverte de graffitis et l’une des deux serrures qui fermaient l’appartement était si mal encastrée dans le bois qu’elle aurait pu être retirée par un cambrioleur un tant soit peu expert.

Ron fouilla dans les poches de Flip pour en tirer les clefs et déverrouilla la porte. L’appartement lui ressemblait : il avait la rigueur, le perfectionnisme et la réserve de son propriétaire. Tout était rangé sa place. On n’y trouvait presque aucune fioriture et la propreté de lieu donnait presque un aspect respectable à la tapisserie jaune et délavée qui recouvrait les murs. Dès qu’il fut entré, Ron referma à clef derrière lui et guida Flip jusqu’à son lit.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j’appelle un médecin ?

— Non. Ça va passer. Marmonna Flip.

— Je vais te faire un bouillon.

— Ce n’est pas la… »

Mais il n’avait pas la force de terminer sa phrase et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Têtu comme une mule, mais pas plus fort que la maladie…

La cuisine était presque vide : à peine de quoi faire un repas. Flip était sans doute de ces gens qui préféraient manger au dehors et qui ne cuisinaient jamais. Ron rassembla avec peine de maigres ingrédients et se mit au fourneaux. Il n’eut aucun mal à préparer une semblant de soupe, mais Flip dormait déjà lorsqu’il la lui apporta et il ne lui paraissait pas indiquer de le réveiller pour l’obliger à manger. Lui-même épuisé par sa nuit blanche, il s’allongea sur le canapé et sans le vouloir, s’endormit.

C’est un grattement qui le réveilla.

L’esprit encore brumeux, il n’identifia pas la nature du son, et croyant qu’on toquait, il roula sur lui-même pour se lever.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, sans le vouloir, mais provoqua la panique de ceux qui se trouvait de l’autre côté : deux jeunes hommes - à moins que ce ne soit encore des garçons - firent un bond en arrière puis se pétrifièrent, comme s’ils s’étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec une grognonne, puis, reprenant leurs esprits, partirent en courant. Ron n’avait pas eu le temps de les interroger qu’ils avaient déjà atteint l’autre bout du couloir.

Sans doute s’attendaient-ils à voir Flip ; à moins qu’il ne s’agisse que d’une mauvaise blague. Passant sa main sur son visage pour en chasser le sommeil, Ron s’apprêtait à retourner dans l’appartement pour s’assurer que Flip dormait toujours, mais il s’arrêta net en découvrant les nouvelles gravures au couteau qui avaient été tracées sur la porte. Trois lettres grossières.

FAG

_Pédale…_

Ron s’efforçait d’ordonner son esprit. Qu’est-ce que des jeunes de quartiers étaient venus faire ici, à graver sur la porte d’un officier une insulte comme celle-là ? Il commençait à formuler une hypothèse, mais elle lui inspirait un tel sentiment d’angoisse qu’il ne parvenait pas à l’admettre.

Ron lâcha alors la poignée, referma la porte et partit en courant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous l'accorde. Ron est reclus si profondément dans son placard qu'il ne va pas tarder à trouver Narnia. Le prochain chapitre va lui permettre de réfléchir davantage à ses émotions, même s'il lui faudra encore un peu de temps pour les accepter. 
> 
> On en saura également un peu plus sur Flip et les raisons de son état de santé.
> 
> J'espère que cette lecture vous aura plue. Je m'efforcerai de publier le prochain chapitre dès que possible.


	3. La lanterne Rouge

Ron détestait cathéchiser son prochain. Certes, il avait la foi et priait parfois Dieu, mais il n’avait rien d’un bigot et ne prenait pas la bible pour parole d’évangile. Dès lors que chacun menait sa petite vie sans faire de mal à quiconque, il n’y trouvait rien à redire.

Mais bon. Aussi tolérant que Ron aimait s’estimer, la probabilité que Flip soit homosexuel ne lui en triturait pas moins la sainte corde de sa mansuétude.

Et elle donnait une toute autre interprétation du malaise qui l’avait saisit au travail quelques heures plus tôt. Était-il possible que Flip ait eu une relation avec cet officier du FBI ? Tout le monde se connaissait dans la police. Pour peu qu’on ait un tant soit peu d’ancienneté, on avait forcément eu affaire aux fédéraux. Deux officiers gays pouvaient-ils s’être ignorés l’un l’autre, sachant que Griffin se rendait régulièrement dans le seul bar homophile de Colorado Springs ?

Ron n’avait pas beaucoup d’expérience en temps qu’enquêteur, mais son instinct lui soufflait que non.

Il n’aurait su donner un nom au sentiment qui lui tordait le ventre alors qu’il roulait vainement le long des petits routes de quartiers. Oui, il était déçu d’apprendre que son ami cachait un secret si dégradant. Oui, il était triste à l’idée qu’il ne soit pas aussi admirable qu’il se l’était figuré, mais s’il n’arrivait pas à être en colère à son égard. En revanche, l’imaginer avec un autre homme le mettait dans une rage folle.

Il avait entendu dire que les homosexuels avaient beaucoup de partenaires amoureux. Combien pour Flip ? Qui étaient-ils ? Pips ? Ben Hartmann ? Gerome Griffin ? Il avait toujours supposé que Flip était réservé, presque timide en amour. Le simple fait d’imaginer ces hommes se succéder de jour en jour et lui retirer ses affreuses chemises de flanelle lui donnait des sueurs froides. Comment pouvait Flip pouvait-il accepter de se laisser toucher par ces types ? Comment Flip pourrait-il aimer le moindre de ces hommes ? Ron n’imaginait pas un homme ou une femme au monde capable d’éveiller le moindre sentiment dans le cœur de Flip. Il l'imaginait bêtement au dessus de cela et trouvait cette idée répugnante.

Et malgré tous ces sentiments contradictoire, il ne pouvait pas détester Flip. Oh combien mal-à-l’aise il serait en sa présence dès leur prochaine rencontre, il devait admettre que son partenaire n’avait pas baissé dans son estime et qu’il ne souhaitait pas qu’une telle histoire entérine leur amitié.

  
Bien sûr, Ron pourrait se taire, faire comme si rien ne s’était passé, mais y parviendrait-il ? Ron n'avait pas perdu de vue que toute cette histoire pouvait n'être qu'un malentendu. Une simple discussion aurait pu le détromper, mais…

S’il avait raison ? Comment réagirait Flip ? Son camarade n’était pas du genre à se défendre lorsqu’il était remis en cause. Il était possible qu’il fuie par crainte d’un scandale. Littéralement. N'était-il pas capable de démissionner ? De changer de ville ? De travail ? Ron ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose arrive. S'il pouvait trouver confirmation chez un tiers, toutes ces complications pourraient être évitées…

Ron freina brutalement et prit un virage à droite. Flip connaissait peut-être _La Lanterne Rouge_ , et s'il y était déjà allé, cette pipelette de Pips le connaissait peut-être aussi. Lui, pourrait lui en dire davantage. Prenant la direction de l’entrée est de de Palmer Park, il atteignit la ruelle adjacente à _La Lanterne rouge_ et y gara sa voiture. Quelques hommes le regardèrent le travers en le voyant sortir. Sans doute des petites frappes qui avaient flairé le flic. Ron ne s’en préoccupa pas et se dirigea tout droit vers le bar.

Le panneau indiquait qu’ils étaient fermés pour l’heure. Il était trop tôt — même pour les piachons les plus assidus — pour s’envoyer un litre de vodka dans le gosier. Mais la porte, bien que close, n’était pas verrouillée, et Ron entra.

Le bar était propre. Les tables brillantes, les bouteilles d’alcool pleines. Tout semblait attendre les clients et le barman, mais cette salle, qui s’obstinait à rester ostensiblement vide, dégageait des relents de maison hantée et Ron la trouva plus anxiogène que le soir où il en était sorti.

Il s’avança dans l’arrière salle : celle où des hommes jouaient aux fléchettes la veille, et n’y trouva pas davantage de monde, mais une porte de service d’où émergeait une faible lumière et des chuchotements attira son attention. Il aurait du s’annoncer, mais Ron s’assit à la table la plus proche et écouta.

« … trouver l’expéditeur.

— Nous l’aurions déjà fait si c’était dans nos cordes !

— Tu as déjà trouvé son adresse ?

— Elle est fausse. Je te l’ai dit, Archie : nous n’en tirerons rien. Il faudrait parvenir à trouver l’expéditeur par un autre moyen.

— Par quel miracle ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c’est quelqu’un de notre entourage ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Le bon chasseur ne perd jamais de vue sa proie.

— Ça n’aurais aucun sens. Pourquoi l’un des nôtres se donneraient-ils tout ce mal ?

— Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est l’un des nôtres qu’il nous veut du bien. Il y a des tarés partout, y compris dans notre communauté.

— Tu penses à un jaloux ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Il était peut-être amoureux.

— De Ben ou de Gerome ?

— Va savoir.

— Si c’est de Gerome, on peut dire qu’il a raté son coup, et pas qu’un peu. Tu penses qu’il va continuer ?

— Je ne sais pas. J’espère que nous avons raison à son sujet car si c’est le cas, je ne pense pas qu’il les dénoncera aussi facilement. En revanche, si c’est simplement un facho qui voulait leur nuire, je pense qu’il considérera la mort de Gerome comme une victoire et qu’il ne s’arrêtera pas en si bon chemin.

— Quel timbré… »

Ron se pencha un peu plus sur sa chaise pour mieux saisir les brides de la discussion qui se déroulait derrière la porte. Parfois, les murmures se faisaient si faibles qu’ils ne percevaient plus rien, mais à d’autres moments, leurs voix tonnaient comme si la foudre elle-même en émergeait.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c’est tombé sur eux. Gerome et Ben étaient discrets tous les deux et ne se montraient pas souvent en public.

— Assez pour faire jacasser Pips… Et si c’était de sa faute ? Il l’a peut-être mené jusqu’à eux ?

— Impossible. Il aurait pu envoyer ses lettres à Gerome, mais pas à Ben…

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Voyons, tu sais bien que… »

Ron se cambra un peu plus dans l’espoir de mieux les entendre. Alors, les pieds de sa chaises se dérobèrent. Déséquilibrée par le poids de Ron, elle bascula vers l’avant. Avant d’avoir pu se rattraper, l'officier était à terre, sur le dos, comme une torture renversé, totalement désorienté.

Cela ne dura qu’un instant, cependant. De l’autre côté de la porte, les hommes s’étaient sans doute laissé eux aussi aller à un moment de stupeur. Aussi, ils accoururent dans la pièce au moment ou Ron, comprenant l’urgence de la situation, s’était redressé et avait traversé la moitié du bar.

« Eh ! Arrête-toi ! »

Ron n’obéit pas. Il avait franchit la porte avant que l’inconnu n’ait fini sa phrase. Il sentait son cœur pulser dans sa cage thoracique. La rue était presque déserte, mais si quelques passants déambulaient dans la rue, ils n'étaient pas assez pour le faire passer inaperçu. Il traversa la route aussi vite qu’il le put, et ses poumons commençaient à peine à le brûler lorsqu’il sentit une main le saisir au col et le tirer vers l’arrière.

Ron pivota de justesse et décrocha une droite à son assaillant, un type blanc au crâne rasé qui le dominait de deux têtes, mais son homme ne se laissa pas faire. Aussitôt, il avait reculé pour éviter le coups et, profitant du moment de latence qui suivi, il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua sur l'asphalte.

Des moucherons dansèrent devant les yeux de Ron. Souffle coupé, il ne fit plus un geste pour se défendre ou se débattre. L’homme lui faisait les poches, mais ne semblait rien trouver qui le contentât. Un deuxième visage apparut au seuil du bar : le barman qui avait servit Ron le soir de sa visite.

« Il n’a rien volé. » Lança-t-il à l’adresse du colosse. Ce dernier se retourna vers Ron, le visage figé dans une expression féroce.

« Tu as intérêt à t’expliquer ou je t’éclate la tête sur le bitume. »

Ron, à court de ressource, décida qu’il était temps de juger sa dernière carte.

« Regarde dans ma poche intérieure. »

L’homme — Archie, à en juger par sa voix — hésita, mais finit pas s’y résoudre. Il en sortit un insigne qui le fit aussitôt changer de couleur.

« Merde… »

Puis, à l’adresse de son camarade.

« C’est un poulet ! »

Ron grogna en entendant ce mot, mais l’homme ne le maintenait plus par le collet et il s'en estimait déjà bien heureux. Il se redressa en gémissant, se massant la nuque et les épaules.

Le barman qui s’approchaient jusqu’alors s’arrêta net, comme s’il avait vu un galeux. Le malabar lui-même recula avec la prudence de ceux qui ont eu affaire à une police particulièrement virulente. Ron savait qu’il aurait pu les coffrer pour cette agression mais il remisa très vite cette idée dans un coin de sa tête car lui-même n’était pas dans ses droits lorsqu’il avait pénétré sans autorisation dans le bar.

« Il n’y a pas eu de blessés. Tenons-en nous là. Dit-il en s’efforçant de paraître magnanime.

— Que faisiez-vous ici ? Demanda le barman.

— Je cherchais quelqu’un.

— Ce ne sont pas les heures d’ouverture…

— … et les flics ne sont pas les bienvenus. Ajouta son camarade.

— Je sais que vous avez des problèmes avec la police mais je ne suis pas ici pour cela. J’aurais besoins de renseignements.

— Nous ne sommes pas comme vos toutous de dealers qui vendraient père et mère pour une poignée de billets. Les poulets sont sensés protéger tous les citoyens mais ils ne nous protègent pas nous, loin de là. Pourquoi devrais-t-on vous rendre le moindre service ?

— J’enquête sur la mort de Gerome Griffin. Je crois qu’il a été assassiné. »

Ron ne savait pas d’où lui était venu ce mensonge, mais il lui était venu si naturellement que personne n’aurait pu douter de sa bonne foi. Les deux hommes restaient suspicieux, mais à ces mots, il vit leurs épaules s’affaisser légèrement et le soupçon de doute dans leur regard s’atténuer.

« Gerome s’est suicidé, à moins qu'un flic l’ait tabassé à mort.

— Le corps n’a pas été roué de coups. Il s’est tiré une balle en pleine tête.

— Alors pourquoi pensez-vous qu’il ait été tué ? »

Ron n’en avait aucune idée, mais plus il y pensait, plus l’idée lui paraissait évidente. Ses interlocuteurs le regardaient avec curiosité désormais, mais il ne savait plus quoi leur répondre. Il lui semblait cependant primordial qu’ils lui accordent leur confiance ou il ne saurait jamais le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Écoutez. Je me moque de savoir ce que vous faites de votre vie et avec qui vous aimez sortir le soir. Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi Gerome Griffin est mort. »

Un silence méditatif s’abattit sur le trio. La sincérité de Ron les déstabilisait, Ron le premier. Il s’étonnait de penser chaque mot qui s’échappait de sa bouche et qu’il concevait comme des mensonges avant de se les entendre dire. Était-il vraiment venu pour Flip ? Cette affaire le fascinait plus qu’elle ne l’aurait du. Depuis la veille, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y penser. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il avait vu un mort de près pour la première fois ; peut-être le manque de fatigue y était-il pour quelque chose, mais Ron avait un pressentiment de flic, comme Walker, qui lui disait que cette affaire ne s’arrêtait pas au simple suicide d’un agent du FBI.

Un klaxon acheva de les sortir de leur pensées : ils ne s’étaient toujours pas écartés de la route et une Chevrolet manifestait son mécontentement en faisant ronfler son moteur. Ron s’éloigna d’un côté de la route, les deux hommes d’un autre, sans se quitter du regard. Alors que l’officier pensait avoir perdu la partie, il entendu l’un d’eux crier.

« Reviens aux horaires d’ouverture. »

Puis ils entrèrent à nouveau dans le bar, et même d’où il était, Ron les vit verrouiller la porte.

De retour dans sa voiture, Ron en tremblait encore. Qui sait ce que lui aurait fait Archie s’il ne lui avait pas montré sa plaque. Les explications qu’il aurait donné à ses collègues sur les circonstances de son passage à tabac lui auraient valu plus que quelques moqueries cette fois. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les homosexuels se cachaient loin du grand-monde. Il n’aurait pas aimé avoir à se justifier auprès de ses patrons sur un sujet qui pourrait lui valoir d’être renvoyé.

Mais quoi qu’il en soit, il n’avait toujours rien appris sur Flip et se retrouvait désormais avec une enquête officieuse sur les bras. Pas question de la renseigner auprès de ses supérieurs. S’ils n’était pas soupçonné d’être un inverti, il pourrait entrainer une enquête qui révélerait les secrets de Flip. Homosexuel ou non, il n’avait pas l’intention de trahir son ami.

Mais il ne pouvait pas entrer dans ce bar seul. Il ne savait rien de ces hommes, mis à part le fait qu’ils détestaient la police. Cette invitation pourrait tout aussi bien être un piège qui lui était tendu. Il lui fallait un partenaire.

Walker aurait été un choix tout indiqué : il avait des doutes sur cette enquête depuis le début et l’aurait volontiers assisté, mais Ron craignait que l’idée d’entrer dans un bar gay ne le répugne trop pour qu’il accepte de lui donner un coup de main.

Il ne restait donc à Ron plus qu’un partenaire potentiel…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai découvert qu'"homophile" était un vieille expression pour désigner les homosexuels. Je la trouve drôle, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi.
> 
> Sinon, Flip était encore absent de ce chapitre. Pas d'inquiétude : il sera là pour le suivant. Il donnera d'ailleurs à Ron de quoi sauter au plafond. 
> 
> En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je prends mon temps pour poser l'intrigue même si j'espère ne pas la faire durer trop longtemps (Je me fixe un objectif de 10 chapitres maximum). À très bientôt et merci pour tous vos commentaires. C'est une grande source de motivation !


	4. Ben Hartman

Lorsque Flip entra dans la salle des archives ce matin là, il ne s’attendait pas y trouver Ron négligemment appuyé contre le comptoir, se balançant nerveusement d’une jambe sur l’autre en pourléchant ses lèvres comme s’il craignait qu’elle sèche sur le champ.

« Je rêve ou tu m’attendais ?

— Depuis une heure.

— Ce n'était pas la peine de me tendre une embuscade. Tu pouvais me demander de venir avec toi, tu sais ?

— Je sais. Mais… »

Ron s’arrêta. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Si Flip était homosexuel, comment le convaincre de l’assister pour cette enquête ? Il craindrait d’être démasqué auprès de son collègue et refuserait d’y participer, et Dieu seul savait quelle serait sa réaction si Ron lui réveillait qu’il avait découvert ses penchants !

Flip le dévisageait, mais à mesure que le silence s’appesantissait, lui-même, saisi d'un certain malaise, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s’il craignait ce qu’il allait entendre. À la grande surprise de Ron cependant, il prit la parole en premier :

« Ma porte.

— Pardon ?

— C’est à cause de ce qui était écrit sur ma porte ? »

Il avait presque oublié que c’était cette insulte qui avait lancé cette histoire. Ron fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître surpris et hocha la tête : c’était l’occasion lui tirer les vers du nez.

Flip semblait pensif et très embarrassé, mais pas aussi paniqué qu’il aurait du l’être en se sachant ainsi démasqué. Il détourna le regard et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ron ne remarqua qu’alors les poches sous ses yeux qui ne s’étaient pas résorbées. Il semblait épuisé.

« Je préférerai que tu n’en parles pas. Je n’ai pas envie que les collègues se mêlent de cette histoire.

— Alors c’est vrai ? »

Et Flip hocha la tête.

Ron avait l’impression qu’une pierre lui tombait au fond de l’estomac. Le choc lui donna le tournis. Il était bien content d'avoir trouvé un appui sur le bureau de chêne car ses jambes lui semblèrent soudain très faibles et elles ne l’auraient sans doute pas supporté sans un peu d’aide. Un sentiment de panique inexplicable lui embrumait l'esprit, suffisamment pour l’empêcher de penser.

« Ca dure depuis un peu moins de deux semaines. Reprit Flip en supposant que son silence réclamait des explications.

— Alors, c’est encore récent. Souffla Ron, plein d’espoir. Tu peux peut-être y remédier.

— Pour y remédier, il faudrait que je connaisse le responsable. »

Ron avait entendu dire que l’homosexualité était contagieuse chez certaines personnes. Flip avait-il été contaminé par l’un d’eux ? Était-ce pour cela qu’il s’était découvert des penchants pour les hommes ? Un regain d’espoir le saisit : dans ces conditions, il serait peut-être possible de le soigner. Ron avait entendu parler de centre de guérison pour déviants qui, disait-on, généraient de bons résultats. Il pourrait peut-être convaincre Flip de s’y rendre.

« Ça a commencé avec des lettres. Continua Flip, puis, ça a empiré.

— Comment ça a pu empirer si tu ne le voyais pas ?

— Eh bien, j’ai aussi reçu des photos. »

Ron ne voulait pas savoir lesquelles, mais Flip sortit de sa poche une enveloppe et Ron fut si désarçonné par la nonchalance de son geste qu’il la prit.

  
Il n’osa plus baiser le regard. Et si, en voyant cette image, il devenait lui aussi un uranien ? Rien n’était impossible. Il ne comprenait pas comment Flip pouvait lui faire encourir un tel risque. Son camarade le regardait avec sérieux et insistance, presque étonné qu’il mette tant de temps à regarder à l’intérieur. Flip était quelqu’un de bien ; il ne ferait rien pour lui nuire, mais allez savoir ce que cette maladie pouvait faire au cerveau ?

Ron déglutit, mais après un instant d’hésitation, s’exécuta. Il avait déjà vu des hommes nus et n’avaient jamais éprouvé de plaisir à les voir. De plus, un sodomite l’avait plaqué au sol et il n’avait rien attrapé. Certaines personnes étaient peut-être immunisées.

  
Il y avait deux documents. Le premier était une photographie, mais très différente de celle à laquelle il s’attendait et il ne retint pas un léger soupir en constatant qu’elle n’avait rien de pornographique.

C’était une photo de Flip, prise depuis l’extérieur de son appartement. Devant la fenêtre de son salon, il fumait une cigarette en lorgnant la couverture d’un livre qu’il tenait à la main. Ron, interdit, ne comprit pas avant d’avoir regardé le deuxième document : une feuille blanche, sur laquelle avait été collé les lettres découpées d’un journal qui formaient ces maigres mots :

 

_Je sais qui tu es, traître. Tu vas le payer._

 

« Des lettres de menaces ? S’exclama Ron, confus.

  
— J’ai fait quelques missions sous couverture après l’affaire du klux klux klan, mais rien de très marquant. J’ai tout d’abord pensé qu’il s’agissait d’Ivanhoe, qui m’avait reconnu lors de ma cérémonie d’introduction, mais j’ai fait un tour chez lui et après notre petite _discussion_ , je suis persuadé qu’il est innocent. Je n’exclus pas le fait qu’une petite frappe essaie de se venger de moi, mais cette photographie a été prise avec du matériel de pointe et ce n’est pas un vandale de quartier qui pourrait pourrait s’offrir un tel appareil. De plus, mon harceleur paye des gosses pour écrire des insultes sur ma porte. Je suppose donc qu’il a de l’argent à jeter par les fenêtres. »

Ron, tout en l’écoutant, était pris d’une bouffée de chaleur. Il avait l’impression que le sang vidait et gonflait sa tête à intervalle régulier. Seigneur ! Quelle histoire il avait fait pour en venir à la conclusion que Flip était gay ! Ron aurait rit de sa propre bêtise si la situation de son camarade n’était pas aussi grave. Il était presque soulagé d’apprendre que l’insulte gravée sur sa porte était le fait d’un psychopathe et qu’il s’était monté la tête pour rien.

Mais maintenant qu’il était rassuré, il n’était plus l’heure de s’en réjouir.

« Et les lettres ?

— Intracables : l’adresse de l’expéditeur est fausse et tapée à la machine à écrire. Même si j’avais un suspect, un spécialiste ne pourrait pas comparer les écritures.

— Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, mais pourquoi ? Pour de l’argent ?

— Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il ne m’a rien demandé pour l’instant, mais ça ressemble plutôt à une vengeance.

— Flip ! Il faut en parler au chef.

— Non.

— À un collègue alors ?

— Non !

— Mais tu es une vraie tête de mule ma parole ! Comment veux-tu qu’on t’aide si tu ne nous laisses pas savoir que tu as des problèmes ?

— D’une, je ne veux pas mélanger travail et vie privée. De deux, je suis policier : j’ai déjà fait tout ce qu’il fallait pour retrouver mon coupable, sans succès.

— Tu sais très bien que c’est faux. Avec un collègue ou deux, on pourrait chercher ton coupable beaucoup plus facilement sans se faire repérer.

— Ron. »

La voix de Flip était devenue si dure et cassante que son camarade se tut immédiatement. 

« Au nom des risques que j’ai pris pour l'affaire du klux klux klan, je te demande de ne rien dire à personne. C’est mon affaire et je ne veux pas que mes collègues y soient mêlés. C’est déjà bien assez que tu sois au courant. »

La conversation était close pour Flip, mais il ne bougea pas, attendant une confirmation en le foudroyant du regard pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'attendait pas une réponse négative.

Ron aurait du être blessé. Il l’était un peu, mais Flip l’avait bien aidé sur l'enquête qu'il avait mené et il ne voulait pas être ingrat à son égard. À contre-cœur, il hocha la tête. Les épaules de Flip s’affaissèrent et il prit appuis sur le comptoir, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux.

« Merci.

— Je n’aime pas ça, mec, mais si c’est ce que tu veux, je ne m’en mêlerais pas. Sache tout de même qu’au moindre signe de ta part…

— Je sais, et je t’en suis reconnaissant. Ne crois pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance. C’est simplement…

— Ne t’excuse pas. Je comprends. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas en position de te faire des reproches. »

Avec cette histoire, Ron avait presque oublié la raison initiale de sa venue.

« En fait, j’étais venu te demander un service. Tu te rappelles de cet agent fédéral qu’on a retrouvé mort dans le parc ? »

Le visage de Flip perdit toutes ses couleurs à ce nom : Ron le prit pour une réponse.

« Je pense que ce n’est pas un simple suicide. Ses “ amis ” ne le pensent pas non plus. Je n’ai entendu que des brides de conversation, mais il semblerait que quelqu’un faisait chanter Gerome Griffin. Il s’est peut-être tué, mais on l’y a certainement poussé.

— Et que veux-tu y faire ? Répondit Flip, presque sèchement.

— Eh bien, enquêter, bien sûr ! Répliqua Ron avec un pointe d’étonnement.

— Pour ouvrir une enquête, il faudrait des preuves. On ne va pas mettre des agents sur une affaire de suicide alors que nous sommes déjà débordés.

— Ça n’a pas besoin d’être une enquête officielle. Aller dans un bar, laisser trainer une oreille…

— Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais je ne peux que te décourager d’y aller seul. »

Ron serra les dents. Arrivait le nerf de la guerre…

À ce sujet… »

Il n’en dit pas plus. Il n’en eut pas besoin. Après un bref silence, Flip, d’une voix inhabituellement cassante et agacée, formula à voix haute la suite :

« Tu veux que je viennes avec toi pour te superviser de loin.

— Non. Ils savent déjà que je suis policier. Il faut quelqu’un qu’ils ne connaissent pas.

— Donc, tu veux que je mène une enquête officieuse et que je me rende dans un bar gay pour espionner des hommes et confirmer qu’un maître-chanteur l’a poussé au suicide ?

— C’est à peu près ça. »

Flip passa sa main sur ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il semblait à bout de patience.

« Ron. On ne peut pas mener une enquête officieuse.

— Ce n’est pas une enquête. Rien ne nous interdit d’aller boire un verre.

— Tu sais très bien que ça ne s’arrêtera peut-être pas là. Et si tu découvrais que ta théorie est vraie, qu’est-ce que tu ferais ?

— Je donnerais les infos au chef et on pourrait continuer notre travail de manière officielle.

— Je refuse.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Ça n’aurait aucun intérêt. La police essaie déjà d’enterrer cette affaire. Un agent des forces de l’ordre homosexuel, ça fait mauvais genre, et ils ne feront rien pour laver l’honneur d’un inverti. Tu perds ton temps.

— Nous savons que Gerome Griffin avait un amant, un certain Ben Hartman. Et si c’était lui le coupable ? Il n’en faudrait pas beaucoup pour le coincer.

— Et pourquoi un homosexuel en menacerait un autre ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, ces gens là sont en grande majorité des tordus, alors… Pourquoi personne ne s'inquiète de cette histoire ? Tu ne vas quand mêmep as me dire que nous sommes impliqué d'une manière ou d'un autre dans sa mort ? »

Flip vira au rouge. Son dos se redressa comme un piquet et il jeta un regard que Ron ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Il ignorait jusqu’alors que Flip était capable de se mettre en colère. Il fit un pas en avant et Ron en fit un en arrière, mais il fallut quelques secondes à Flip pour stabiliser sa voix et elle vibrait légèrement lorsqu’enfin il se mit enfin à parler.

« Il n'y a pas d'assassins ici, Ron, mais puisque tu veux savoir ce qui s’est passé, je vais m’efforcer de t’éclairer du mieux que je peux. Gerome Griffin, un agent du FBI homosexuel, a été identifié par une personne mal intentionnée qui a sans doute menacé de tout dévoiler à sa hiérarchie et l'a poussé au suicide, comme cela arrive souvent. Et tu sais quoi ? Il n’y a aucune loi qui interdit à un homme de révéler qu’un agent du FBI couche avec d’autres hommes. Trouverais-tu ces lettres que ça n’aurait aucun poids auprès de la hiérarchie. 

— Mais ça pourrais être un meurtre !

  
— Et pourquoi se fatiguer à tuer quelqu’un et se risquer à laisser des indices quand il peut le laisser se tuer lui-même ? »

Ron fit de son mieux pour reprendre son souffle et redonner de l’ordre à ses pensées. Le ton vindicatif de Flip le déstabilisait, mais il n’en démordrait pas.

« Écoute. En rentrant au travail aujourd’hui, j’ai cherché ce Ben Hartman. Il n’existe pas. C’est certainement un nom d’emprunt. Pourquoi un homme cacherait-il son identité ?

— Parce qu’il est gay et qu’il ne veut pas qu’un partenaire peu scrupuleux ne le dénonce à sa famille ou à son travail. Tous les homosexuels qui sortent en public utilisent des noms d’emprunt pour se protéger.

— Alors je chercherai ce Ben Hartman et je lui parlerai. On verra bien ce qu’il peut m’apprendre. Si j’ai tord, j’arrêterai tout. Griffin était peut-être homosexuel, mais c’était aussi un collègue. Ne me dis pas que tu t’en fiches ? »

Ron n’esquiva pas. Le coup avait percuté sa joue avant qu’il n’ait vu Flip lever le poing. Ses os eux-même en avaient tremblés. Il avait l'impression qu'une nuée de fourmis lui mordaient la joue. Il s'était rattrapé de justesse, moins déséquilibré par le choc que par la surprise. Pas besoin de voir l'impact pour savoir que sa peau était écarlate et qu'elle allait très vite enfler.

Flip avait à peine bougé, mais force qu'il y avait mise témoignait de la rage qui l'avait saisie l'espace d'un instant. La colère le quitta instantanément et il détourna la tête pour cacher les émotions qui lui bariolaient le visage.

« Ron. Bon Dieu… Murmura-t-il, comme si parler lui demander un trop grand effort. De ma carrière, je n’ai jamais vu un flic avec si peu de flair. »

 Ron n’eut même pas la force de se mettre en colère ou de lui rendre son coup. Voir Flip dans cet état lui faisait une peine immense, mais il n'avait pas changé d'avis pour autant. Le coup de poing qu’il avait reçu atténuait quelque peu sa culpabilité et la curiosité était plus forte. Quelques soient les raisons qui poussaient Flip à le décourager d’enquêter sur cette affaire, elles ne pouvaient que l’inciter à chercher un piste avec encore plus de rigueur.

 Ron était désormais presque certain que Flip et Gerome se connaissait. Les agents fédéraux et les policiers étaient parfois amené à coopérer et ça n’avait rien d’étonnant. Il ne savait rien de Flip au fond : peut-être ces deux hommes étaient-ils très amis et Flip ne savait peut-être rien de ses penchants. Quel choc cela avait du être d’apprendre qu’il était mort dans de telles conditions !

Il avait eu tord de demander de son aide. Ron se chargerait seul de cette affaire, mais après quelques instant de silence, son collègue se redressa, à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens.

« Tu t’en doutes, pas vrai ?

— Tu connaissais Gerome Griffin et tu as peur qu’on te suspecte d’être gay si la police mène une enquête. »

Il ne répondit pas. C'était tout comme.

« Ne t’en fais pas. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Je mènerai ma petite enquête insidieuse et si j’apprends quelque chose, je t’appellerai toi.

— Rien ne pourra t’en dissuader. Je me trompe ? »

Flip semblait tomber de fatigue et incapable de garder les idées claires, mais il n'avait plus une once de colère dans la voix.

« Alors la première étape sera de retrouver Ben Hartman ?

— Oui. C’était l’amant de Griffin. C’est ma meilleure piste. »

Jamais Ron n’avait vu un tel sentiment de défaite sur le visage de Flip. Il était comme vaincu, aussi abattu que si on lui avait annoncé son renvoi. Ron savait qu’il ne pouvait espérer la moindre aide de sa part, mais Flip n'en avait pas fini.

« Je vais t’épargner des recherches inutiles alors. Dit-il finalement.

— Que…

— De toute manière, tu l’apprendras tôt ou tard : je préfère prendre les devants et t'éviter de faire des recherches inutiles. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à regarder Ron droit dans les yeux. Son camarade aurait juré qu'il jouait sa vie dans les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Ben Hartman, c’est moi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien, j'espère que ça vous aura donné envie de savoir la suite. Ron va avoir de quoi cogiter dans le chapitre suivant. 
> 
> Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ce délai bien long : j'ai repris le travail et j'ai un peu de mal à trouver du temps libre en ce moment. Ça ira mieux d'ici peu de temps.
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, Flip et Ron vont pouvoir commencer leur enquête.


End file.
